


It's X-Mass Time!

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Rodimus has declared it X-Mass Time, thus time to party and gift-give, and party some more!  Not everyone's as into it, but Perceptor has a nice idea for his lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Rung/Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Sparkbeat! Happy Yule!

Perceptor was not much one for holidays or celebrations... or large groups of people. Ratchet wasn't into holidays much either, though he was far better at joining in and handling groups of rowdy mechs. Rung... Well, Rung loved holidays. It did not matter that X-Mass -as Rodimus called it- was an Earth holiday. It gave everyone the chance to relax, think of their friends more deeply, and show their affection and appreciation of those relationships with thoughtful little gifts. Plus he did so love twinkling lights and pretty decorations.

Perceptor grinned as he carefully added the last compound to the concoction on his worktable. Everyone was to gather at Swerve's later, but there would be approximately an hour before that when Ratchet and Rung would return to the quarters the three of them had taken to sharing in recent months, and Perceptor intended to have a little surprise ready when they arrived. He transferred the clear liquid to a bottle with a spritz-style cap, then hurried from the lab to his quarters. He needed to move quickly so it had time to dry.

~ | ~

The door lock beeped, and as the door slid aside, Perceptor tensed, able to hear his lovers talking. Able to hear as their voices cut off when they caught sight of the room.

"Oh my!" Rung exclaimed as he hurried to enter, dragging Ratchet in by the wrist so the door could close, leaving the room shrouded in near-darkness. "Oh..."

"Wow," Ratchet added.

Perceptor laced his fingers together behind his back so neither would see how nervous he was as he wrung them. "Do you like it?" he asked, optics lifting to the glittering, glowing sparkles on the walls and ceiling. It wasn't _quite_ the effect he was going for, but still pretty in his opinion. Something of a silver and gold star field, rather than the twinkling holiday lights strung all over Swerve's.

"It's beautiful, Perceptor," Rung said as he crossed the room and wound his arms around Perceptor's waist in a warm little hug. Perceptor unclasped his hands and returned the embrace.

"It really is," Ratchet agreed, his arms looping around Perceptor's shoulders to tug him into a light kiss. "How did you do this?"

"A few chemicals is the proper proportions," Perceptor replied with a smile. "It'll only last the night before they evaporate completely, but we'll have this to return to after the party." His smile widened as he tipped his helm toward Ratchet. "I may or may not have something else to show the both of you then."

"You're adorable when you flirt," Ratchet said with a laugh and another kiss.

"Isn't he just?" Rung agreed, one hand drifting from Perceptor's waist to tease along a seam in his upper thigh. "Such a promise is tempting me to forego the party."

Perceptor grinned a bit himself and trailed his fingers over a sensitive connector on Rung's back. It _was_ tempting, but Rung was... well, _Rung_ , and tempting his lovers into skipping the party would be seen right through. "Anticipation will make it sweeter. Isn't that what you like to tell Ratchet and me?"

Rung gave a low purr and extracted himself from Perceptor's hold. "Indeed it does."

Ratchet snickered and pulled away too. "I need to clean up before we leave. You two try to behave without me."

Perceptor nodded, and opted to sit on the chair when Rung took the sofa. It was tempting to join him, especially when Rung stretched out on his back to stare at the glittering ceiling.

"This really is lovely, Perceptor," Rung said, his voice soft. "It's just like walking under a starlit sky. Enough light to see by since I am familiar with the landscape, but dark and comfortable."

"I agree!" Ratchet called just as he entered the washracks.

Perceptor smiled, content and pleased to have surprised them both.


End file.
